Various systems perform cellular network load balancing. Certain systems typically perform cell selection based purely on signal strength. Such systems are typically cell state agnostic with respect to cell selection (e.g., in an 850 MHz and 1900 MHz co-deployment, transactions originating closer to the cell edge are typically connected to the 850 MHz band while only those in good areas are admitted to the 1900 MH band; current cell loading is not taken into account, thus leaving the risk of significant imbalances and poor performance).